Aloha Flower
by Black Raven 13
Summary: What happens when theres a murder? And then years later a family who had no idea of it moved in to the house. Read to find out! R&R T for saftey!


Aloha Flower

A/N Okay people! I did not think of this my friends, friends, friend did!! I thought that it was pretty good so I'm going to post it! If you didn't read what kind of story it is it's Horror, so if you hate blood then you should just backspace it and high tale it out a here! Also this is my version!

Aloha Flower begins now, theres no going back on what your about to read, Reader beware your in for a scare……

Boom! CRASH! KABAM!! The thunder cried. Drip, drip, drip, drop, drop, drip. Rain fell on to the crime scene of a murder of a women. Bam Crash Boom! Sniff, sob, sob, sob, sniff. The son of the women was devastated to hear that his mother was murdered. The only clue they had was from his mom.

Right before she died she whispered "Aloha Flower" But that didn't mean much. It was just a flower, right? So who could the murderer be? Well one family found out, but never lived to tell the tale.

Years after the murder a family bought the home. Having no idea that a murder scene had been played here they were vulnerable to who ever Aloha Flower was. A few weeks later the family was settled in. The last box unpacked

And every thing put away. The eldest child of the family was Raven. Her little sister, Kori, at the age of 9 was second eldest. While her baby brother, Garfield, at the age of 4 was the youngest. There was a mother and a father also. But the family wasn't very social with each other.

Raven was in her room studying for the big test tomorrow when her phone rang. " Hmm, We didn't give anyone our phone number,

It's probably a sales person." She just left the phone ringing, and ringing, and ringing. Finally she picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Aloha Flower…" The girl thought it was a prank call so she just hung up.

A few minutes later she went down stares. She got a few snacks and sat down with her brother on the couch. He was watching Go Diego Go on the T.V. "Hey Gar. Can I change the channel?" Raven asked. No reply. She thought her brother couldn't hear her so she spoke a little louder.

"Hey, Gar. Can I change the channel?" Still no answer. Then she noticed something , in her brothers eyes was nothing. His eyes usally had a warm Feeling. But not anymore, His eyes were cold and glazed over. She took her brother by the shoulders and started shaking him. "Gar! Gar!! Please Gar Please say something!" She screamed. Panic in her voice. But it was no use, he was dead. Dead. That word rang in her head over and over again. Tears formed in her eyes. She got up and ran to her Parents room.

" Mom! Dad! Gars dead!" She said. Tears leaking from her face. " Raven. You shouldn't play games like that." Her father said. "It's not a game! He's dead and I don't know how or why but I think some one is trying to tell us to leave!" " Raven! I don't want you to talk about this any more! Now go play a game or something!" She left her parents room heartbroken.

How could they not trust her! Her brother was dead and they didn't care one bit!Raven went outside to think about what had happened. She looked to the right and saw

Her sister on the new swing. The wind was picking up and it was getting late. She was about to turn around and go home but something cought her eye. A flower. An Aloha flower to be exact.

She picked it up. Four petals were on it. She put it in her pocket and headed back to her house. When she got back she saw a horrible sight. There, near the swing was a pool of blood. And above it was her sister. The Aloha Flower in her hair. 3 Petals left. Raven's eyes full of sorrow and shock collapsed on to her knees. Something silvery white rolled down her cheek. She felt it with her finger. Another silvery white line rolled down her cheek. Tears. Tears of pain and sorrow. Then she realized the flower in her sisters hair. An Aloha Flower. She reached into her pocket expecting to feel the soft petals of the flower.

It wasn't there. Her eyes full of fear she feebly got up and walked over to her sister. Gently took the flower out of her hair and ran back inside the house. " Mom! Mom! Kori is dead and Gar is dead! We have to leave! Some ones trying to tell us to get out and-" But she was cut off by seeing her mother daed in the closet. Hanging on one of the clothes hangers.

A blood of pool beneath her. And next to the pool, The Aloha Flower. "No…" At first it came out as a whisper. But then came out as screams. " Nooo! No! No! No! No! No! Why is this happening !" Tears Falling like waterfalls on her cheeks. " No! " She fell on her knees.

"I have to tell dad." She slowly got up, picked up the Aloha Flower from the ground and put it in her pocket. Two petals left. " Dad. Mom, Kori, and Gar are dead Can't you see it now! Our family is dead because were not leaving this place!" She screamed in his face. " Alright! That's it! If you want to leave this house then Fine! Your not aloud to live here any more!" And with that he kicked her out.

The only thing she had was her cell phone, coat, and the Aloha Flower. She took out her cell phone and dialed her friends house number. She quickly explained what had happened."So can I bunk with you guys for a while?" Raven asked. " Of course! We'll pick you up in three minutes."

Three minutes later

" So your father kicked you out of the house? That's terrible! Oh, you pour thing! You can live with us as long as you need!" Her friends mother cried. Ravens cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Aloha Flower" The Voice said. "Hey, Do you know what Aloha Flower means?" Raven asked. " Her friends eyes got big. "Oh-No…." She whispered. Her friends mother slammed on the brakes. "Oh my goodness! Raven it's your father! He's, He's…….." "Dead." Raven said barely above a whisper.

She quickly ran to her fathers side, checking for any sighns that he was alive. None. No pulse no heartbeat no nothing. But then she noticed something, A flower was right next to his head. The Aloha Flower. She started breathing heavily. She reached for her pocket. Nothing.

One petal was left. She picked up the Aloha Flower and ran to her friends car. "My fathers dead. And I don't have any relitives to come pick me up because my grand mother was killed in the house that we inherited from her and-" She quickly stopped to think. She was murdered in the same house."She whispered. " Can you drive me to-" But she was cut off because her friends mother couldn't drive.

They were dead. " NOOOOO!!" S he screamed tears spilling from her eyes. She ran to her house. Opened the door and locked it. She slumped down to the ground. Head in her hands. " No.No. Every one that I come in contact to is dead. Dead. Not breathing. Nothing.

"I have to call the police." She thought. She dialed 911 and explained the whole story of what happened." Were on our way. Don't go any where and we'll see what we can do." And with that they hung up. A wave of relief washed over Raven.

At the Police department.

"You got the address?" One of the police officers said. " Ya Bob I got it" " Here let me see that." Bob handed the address over to Larry. " Holey Cow. Theres been thousand of murders here. Why would thid family buy the house?!" Larry said. " Most likely they weren't from here." Bob answered.

"Theres no way that girls going to survive Aloha Flower." Larry breathed.

Back at the House

Ding-Dong! Raven went to answer the door.

A little girl about the age of seven looked up at her. She had long blond Striat haur and Green eyes."Ummm, Hi! Are you lost?" Raven asked. It was obvious that she had not seen this girl before. The little girl shook her head. Then she smiled.

Not one of those happy joy smiles. This one was evil and dangerous. She took something from her pocket. It looked like a flower. The Aloha Flower. But this time, it had no petals to spare.

"I believe this is yours."The little girl said in an innocent voice. But she wasn't innocent. She was a murderer. Raven's breathing started getting heavier and heavier. She slowly reached into her pocket. Praying that the flower was still there. It wasn't. The girls smile got even bigger. I'm Aloha Flower. Daughter of the Grim Reaper. And this is how I do my reaping." The little girl said. The wind was picking up which made the little girls golden hair flap.

Her eyes glowing red. "And I believe that it is your time to join your family." A romen type of sword materialized in the little girls hands. Raven took a step back. She was helpless and didn't know what to do. But right Before the sword made contact with her neck she whispered, "Aloha Flower" And colasped on the floor.

Aloha Flower smiled in triumph. The wind swirled around her and She disappeared.

A/N Okay This is my version of Aloha flower. So what do you think? Review!


End file.
